What! No way!
by Sweet Candy180
Summary: Rosie may look like a cute little 8 year old girl, but actually, she's 389! She enters the Hunter Exam with her trusted pal, Kusa, who she met in the grass years ago. She just wanted to see her favorite grandchild at the Hunter Exam. Read and you will see this strong old- I mean, young girl! The picture is well looks a little like Rosie but it's from the anime Fairy Tail.


**Sweet: Lalalalah! I can't hear you!**

**Candy: Of course you can't hear me… this is a fan fic.**

**Sweet: You're right… Okay! Sweet Candy180 does not own Hunter x Hunter. Let's read about… Rosie!**

**Name: Kiku Kuramoto.**

**Also known as: Rosie/Oba-chan/Grandma**

**Age: 389**

**Status: Deceased but soul not accepted.**

**Nen: Specialist.**

**Previous Occupation: 10****th**** Chairman and Examinee**

**Abilities: Water Arrow, Earth Stomp, Fire Sword and Thorn Crown.**

**Personalities: She is childish and and kind, but when she uses her ability Thorn Crown, she goes in to battle mode, her hair turns black and straight while her dress becomes the color black and red. She likes to be called Grandma so she can remember how old she is. She doesn't mind if people call her weird, old, crazy and scary. She is really good at threatening people which was the reason Kikyo was afraid of her.**

**Looks: She has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large pink eyes and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered dress with pockets at the sides and a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three chrysanthemum patterns above. She seems to be barefoot. XP.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Yay! We're here! At Greasy Spoon!" Rosie said. Kusa barked in agreement. "Kusa-chan, get small so you can get inside my pocket because no dogs allowed in the restaurant, remember?" Rosie said. Kusa barked then changed small. The two of them went in the restaurant and Rosie said "I would like… a steak combo cooked carefully under a low flame please!" The owner then said "Aren't you a little young to be ordering such a big order?" "No!" Rosie answered cheerfully. The man sighed then said "Please follow me." Rosie nodded then followed the man. The man leaded her to a door and said "Good luck." Rosie smiled then nodded.

Rosie went in the room then the elevator moved. Went they arrived at their destination, Rosie came out and saw many applicants at the tunnel for the Hunter exam. "Wow, I hope there would be more new hunters this year. Right Kusa?" Rosie asked Kusa. Kusa barked. Then a small green creature in a suit gave her a badge. "Why, thank you Beanie!" Rosie said. "Do I know you?" Beanie asked. Then Rosie walked away with the number 401. "Oh! Hello! You must be a rookie right?" Someone asked Rosie. Rosie turned to see, a box-nosed fat man.

'Actually, I am a hunter.' Rosie thought to herself. "Yes! My name is Rosie, but you can call me Oba-chan!" Rosie smiled. "Um… That's weird… Well okay! My name is Tompa! Nice to meet you!" Tompa said. "Here's to mark our friendship! Have some juice!" Tompa said while taking out two juice cans. 'Ah, this is a very old joke…' Rosie thought to herself. Then she could hear some people gossiping about Tompa. 'Huh, there he goes on and crush some rookies again.' 'He is the Rookie crusher.' Some people whispered. "This is actually my 36th time here." Tompa said. "Really? Then you must a veteran , right?" Rosie said while taking the juice from Tompa. "No, but I'm trying all over again… Oba-chan. It feels weird saying Oba-chan to someone that is young." Tompa said.

Rosie opened the can then drank it. "Wow! This the best juice ever! Thank you very much!" Rosie said while putting the empty can in her bag. "R-Really?! Uh… I mean, because it's the best juice I got." Tompa said while smiling awkwardly. Then she walked away but stopped and turned to Tompa. "I'm actually dead." Rosie said with a happy face then continued walking away leaving a shocked applicant. Then Kusa barked in her pocket. "Yes Kusa-chan?" Rosie asked while taking Kusa out of her pocket and putting him on the ground. Kusa just wanted to stretch and sat down on the ground. Rosie smiled.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit, Kusa-chan!" Rosie said. Kusa turned small then jumped in Rosie's pocket. Rosie found a place to sit and sat there. "Hey, can I sit here?" A boy with silver hair asked Rosie. Rosie nodded. 'This must be Zeno's grandchild. He is quite fashionable, he's name must be Killua.' Rosie thought. **(She knows almost every famous and infamous hunters and assasins.)** "Sure! What's your name?" Rosie asked. "Why should I answer someone that looks so weak?" Killua said while sitting beside her. "You should answer people, if not you will be called weak. And it's not nice to say that people that are weak just by the looks, okay?" Rosie said smiling.

"Huh, Killua." Killua said then he sighed. "Rosie, but you can call me Oba-chan. And are you an assassin?" Rosie asked. Killua's eyes widen. "How did you know Rosi- I mean Oba-chan? Why should I even call you grandma?" Killua asked with a bored tone. "I know who your grandfather is. See? Don't call people weak by their looks. Oh and I feel comfortable when people call me that." Rosie said. "Wow, you're old and knowledgeable." Killua said. "But why did you drink the juice when that man gave it to you? It has poison." Killua said.

"Ah, I've been tricked before. That was a very old joke he did. But it doesn't work on me anymore." Rosie said smiling. "You're weird." Killua said. "Thank you." Rosie said while standing up. She wanted to go take a walk when she heard some screaming. 'Oh, someone is being killed. I should see who.' Rosie thought while running to the location of the screaming sounds. When she arrived she saw a man with a Mohawk, having his hands disappear in to petals. "Oh~ How did this happen?~. I didn't do anything about it~. But next time you bump in to someone, you have to apologize~." A man that looked like a jester said.

'Oh, that man is dying because that man killed him. But I have to agree that if you bump in to someone, you have to apologize.' Rosie thought. Rosie went to the man that looked like a clown and said "What's your name?" The man became silent then laughed. "Hisoka. And yours~?" Hisoka asked. Rosie's face became serious and said "Rosie. But can call me grandma and don't kill innocent people." Hisoka just laughed and walked away. Rosie then continued her journey (XD) to explore the tunnel. Then she saw a trio of boys. 'Hmm… a tall one in a business suit and a brief case. I think he wants to have lots of money but I can see he has a good heart.' Rosie thought about the first man. Then she eyed a blond teenager.

'Oh my, a survivor huh? He looks like a girl, maybe he followed how his mother looks like.' Rosie thought about him. Then she saw a spiky black haired boy. 'Ah, the simple-minded one. He looks quite friendly, and I think he is Ging's son. Ging, I wish you were here to see your son at the Hunter Exam.' Rosie thought to herself about him. She smiled. Then she walked towards the trio boys "Hi! I'm Rosie! Nice to meet you!" Rosie said to the three boys. The spiky haired boy grinned and said "Hi! I'm Gon Freecs and these are my friends, Kurapika and Leorio!". "Hello" Kurapika said. "Hello… but aren't you a bit young to be entering the Hunter Exam?" Leorio asked.

"It's okay! Oh and can you call me Oba-chan please?" Rosie asked with a cute smile. "Um… sure?" Gon asked. Then Kusa barked. "Where is that barking coming from?" Kurapika asked. "Oh, it's my friend!" Rosie said while searching for Kusa in her pocket. She took out mini Kusa and putted him on the ground. Kusa then turned big again. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were shocked. "Wah! Sugoii! That dog can turned big and small!" Gon said. Rosie nodded. "Kusa, what is it?" Rosie said. Kusa barked and barked. "Oh, yeah! Here eat this and get in my pocket!" Rosie said while giving Kusa a dog treat and then Kusa turned small.

Rosie carried Kusa and putted him in her pocket. "What do you mean by 'oh yeah'?" Leorio asked. "Satotz is here!" Rosie said. "Satotz?" The three of them said. "LILILILILILILILILILILILIILILLILI!" The weird thing made a sound while Satotz stopped it. "Welcome to the Hunter Exam. I will guide you to your destination. Please follow me." Satotz said while starting to walk. The applicants walked too. Then Satotz started to walk faster causing the examiners to run.

Rosie heard so many people talking about why Satotz is walking so fast. Rosie sighed while running. 'Satotz, why are you using nen against these people?' Rosie thought to Satotz. Rosie ran to the trio. "Wow! He is really fast!" Gon said. "It's because he is using his power." Rosie said. The three stared at Rosie while saying in unison "What is it?" Rosie sighed and smiled "I can't tell you!" Rosie said. The three males sweat dropped.

Then one of the examiners said "Where is the first phase of the exam?" Then Satotz answered. "This the first phase of test. I'm Satotz, your examinee. All you have to do is follow me" Everybody was shocked except Rosie. 'Satotz… You never change.' Rosie thought while smiling. Then suddenly Killua came with his skateboard. "HEY! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Leorio shouted at the silver-haired boy. Killua looked at Leorio with an innocent face "Why?" killua said. "This is an endurance test! You should be running, not skate boarding!" Leorio shouted at him.

"Why should I? The examinee said we have to follow him."Killua said with a bored tone. Leorio got really mad until Gon said "He's right, Leorio. Satotz said we have to follow him only." Killua then saw Gon and asked "How old are you?" Gon looked at him and smiled "I'm 12!"Gon said. "12, that's the same age as me…"Killua then jumps from and catches the skateboard with a maneuver, starts running alongside Gon and introduces himself. "Cool!" Gon said. "Killua" "Ore Gon!" "Gon! Whose side are you on?!" Leorio shouted again. Rosie sighed. She wanted to slap him but if she slaps him with her power, he will get killed. So she wanted to do something else.

"Leorio, if you keep shouting at a boy you do not know, don't scold him. If you keep scolding him, you will get killed by an unknown attack. Do you want that?" Rosie said with a strict voice. Leorio then became quiet. Gon and Killua laughed. Rosie looked at them with a smile. 'Those two boys, are going to be close friends.' Rosie thought with a smile. But her smile stopped when she could feel someone is looking at those two boys. 'Gittarackur. That man… has something to do with Killua. And Gon… will become someone's prey.' Rosie frowned while running towards Gon and Killua.

**xXx**

Leorio stops and looks at Gon, who has stopped beside him. "Come on Gon. Let's just leave him! We need to continue." Killua complained. But Gon doesn't move an inch. Rosie also looked at Leorio who was panting. "You… have got to… be… kidding…me! I will not rest and will become a hunter!" Leorio gains the motivation to catch up with them and starts running even ahead of Gon, Rosie and Killua. Gon smiles then 'fishes' Leorio's briefcase. "Cool! Can I try your fishing rod?" Killua asked. Gon nodded. "Now, let's continue running, shall we?" Rosie said with a smile. They cheered and continued running.

Satotz looks at the examinees. 'Well, it's already eighty kilometers' already, I should keep up the pace now.' Satotz thought while walking even faster marked by a long, wide staircase. **(I don't remember the lines they said.) **Leorio now has kept up with Kurapika, who asks him if he is alright. Leorio tells him that he can keep up if he does not mind how stupid he looks, for he has taken off his suit to make himself more comfortable. Kurapika follows his example by taking off his blue outer garment. Kurapika then asks Leorio if he really is after money, because he doesn't see Leorio as such a shallow person.

Eliciting no answer, Kurapika shares to Leorio about the Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta Clan as the reason for his clan's demise. Claimed as possessing one of the most beautiful colors in the world and prized by people as rare, wealthy people as well as thieves like the Phantom Troupe want to get their hands on the remaining pairs. Kurapika plans to become a Blacklist Hunter and be hired by wealthy families to get access to the black market, be able to collect his clan's eyes and also avenge them from the Phantom Troupe. Leorio comments that Kurapika would have to swallow his pride, to which Kurapika replies that his pride is nothing compared to the anguish his clan experienced. Kurapika prods Leorio about his reason to be a Hunter, but he says that he really is after the money. Kurapika does not believe him, and Leorio snaps that money can buy everything, even people's lives. Kurapika thinks he is insulting the Kurta Clan again and threatens Leorio.

Leorio snaps back that his friend would not have died if he had money, then becomes embarrassed by the revelation and turns away. Kurapika deduces that Leorio's friend died from an illness; Leorio says that it was treatable if they had the money for the operation. He wants to be a doctor to treat poor children for free, but realizes that he has to gain much more money to be able to study.

**xXx**

"Ne, Killua. Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked. "Well, I don't want to be a hunter actually. I heard that the Hunter Exam was challenging, so I thought it was going to be fun, but right now, it's boring." Killua said. "Killua, it's not nice to call things boring. Especially the Hunter Exam." Rosie said. "Whatever old hag." Killua said. "And it's not nice to call women old. So, Gon. Why do you want to be a hunter?" Rosie asked. "Well, my dad's a hunter. And I want to find him. Mito-san said that my father became a hunter at the age of twelve. I want to be a hunter too." Gon said.

"Do you know what type of hunter is he?" Killua asked. Gon shook his head. Killua laughed. "You're weird!" Killua said. "Gon, is your father's name Ging?" Rosie asked. "Yeah! How did you know?" Gon said. "I knew it! I realized it first when you said your last name was Freecs and you look like your father." Rosie said. "Really?! Do you know anything else about him?!" Gon asked. Rosie chuckled. "Maybe not now. Oh look! There's the exit!" Rosie said while pointing to the exit. "Hey! Let's have a race to see who's faster! The loser will have to pay for dinner! Do you want to race… Oba-chan?" Gon said. "No thank you. You two boys run along now." Rosie said smiling. The two boys counted from one to three and ran fast as they can.

Gon and Killua ran past Rosie and went ahead of her. "Well, even though I denied, I should be running fast too, right Kusa?" Rosie asked Kusa. Kusa came out of her pocket and barked in agreement. "Alright! Let's go!" Rosie ran fast past Gon and Killua and stopped running at Leorio and Kurapika. Gon and Killua were surprised. Gon and Killua nodded and ran faster where Leorio, Kurapika and Rosie were. "See you at the exit Kurapika, Leorio and Oba-chan!" Gon said. "See ya old man and grandma!" Killua said. "What?! I'm not old, I'm 19 you know!" Leorio shouted. Everybody stopped their tracks in surprised. Well Rosie wasn't surprised. "What!" No way!" "Really?!" The three boys said. "Well I thought you were young, but next time, SHAVE." When Rosie said shave she said it strictly. Rosie shook her head. Then she focused in front of her. 'These four will become great hunters.' Rosie thought. 'Hisoka. A killing Magician. Gittarackur. A mysterious needle man. Gon, Killua, please be careful' Rosie thought.

**Sweet: So… How was it? I know you can't read it well, so how's Rosie? She is appears like a fortune teller because she's OLD!**

**Candy: Please R&R.**


End file.
